Different Life
by EmmaxxCaroline
Summary: If Tris was Dauntless born. This is set when she is 14 and Tobias is 16. Tris is best friends with Uriah and has a major crush on Zeke :) T to be safe, but it will not go above it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's Emma :) I know, I know. I was supposed to update After it Happened last night, but I never got the opportunity to write it :( So, right when I started to write Chapter 11, this idea came to me and I wanted to write it more, soo.. **

**Sorry for fans of AIH, but I absolutely promise there will be a chapter of that up either tonight or tomorrow morning! :)**

**Lemme know what you think of this story, okay? Should I continue? It probably will be updated about as often as AIH (if you guys like it)**

**Love you all!**

**(Also, in this 'verse Tris is a 14 year old Dauntless born and is best friends with Uriah :D)**

**Chapter 1:**

"Zeke is staying in Dauntless, right Uri?" I ask anxiously.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, Trissy. The Choosing Ceremony is in a week, and he assured us that he's going to stay in Dauntless no matter what."

I roll my own eyes now. "Don't call me Trissy, Uriah."

"Then don't call me Uri."

I smirk. "You let Marlene call you Uri," I point out. He reddens.

"Shut up," he mutters. I laugh.

The door to Uriah's apartment opens and I can see Zeke walk in through a peek in Uriah's door. He opens the fridge, gets out a soda, and throws his backpack on the couch. "Uriah!" he calls. "I'm home!"

Uriah yells back, "Tris is here and we're in my room."

Seconds later, Zeke opens Uriah's door completely, and I immediately go red. Whenever Zeke is around, I'm not at my usual brain level. "H-hi Zeke," I stutter, and redden more. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey Tris," he greets with a smile. "Uri, mom is at work until late tonight. She said to make our own dinner. Tris can stay until whenever, but do you want pizza?"

Uriah shrugs. "Sure."

Zeke nods. "I'll make one," he says. "You staying over, Tris?"

"If that's okay," I say politely.

He grins. "Don't be so stiff, Tris, or else I'll think you belong in Abnegation."

"Sorry I'm polite," I banter, with a grin of my own. Uriah rolls his eyes.

"Zeke, get out of my room," he demands. Zeke leaves with a shrug.

"You should be nicer to him," I say.

He rolls his eyes. "And you should get over him." My blush deepens and I throw a pillow at him.

"He's nice to me. You know some of the boys are mean to me," I justify.

Uriah rolls his eyes again. "So? Mike is nice to you, Jake is nice to you, Kev is nice to you."

"Yeah well none of them defend me like you and Zeke do."

Uriah grins. "What are you trying to say, Trissy? You like me?"

I laugh. "You're not my type, sorry Uri."

We both look at each other and crack up. We laugh for at least 5 minutes, and we only stop when Zeke calls to us that dinner is ready. "This is why we're both single," Uriah says when we stand up. I nod.

"Whatever," I say with a small laugh. "We've got each other."

* * *

I spend dinner sneaking glances at Zeke whenever I can. He knows about my infatuation, after all, how would he not? I'm not exactly secretive. He has said he doesn't mind and he is flattered, which only made me like him more.

"Are you nervous for the aptitude test?" Uriah asks Zeke.

Zeke shrugs. "Not really. I know I'm Dauntless. They're not gonna tell me anything new." He shrugs and flashes an easy smile.

I melt inside. Zeke is two years older than me, but two years isn't even _that_ long.

"So what are your plans for the night?" Zeke asks us.

Uriah shrugs. "Probably just hanging out in my room. Maybe we'll go down to the Chasm or something."

Zeke narrows his eyes. "Don't get too close to the Chasm, you know what could happen."

"Come on, Zeke," I say playfully. "We'll be okay."

"Maybe _you _will, Tris, but Uriah is accident prone."

"Hey!" Uriah protests, but he is grinning.

I feel most at home when I am with Uriah and Zeke. I love my family, but my parents made the wrong decision in switching to Dauntless, and my brother is bound for Erudite. My parents are too _good _to be in Dauntless, they don't belong here. Only I do.

"Where's Caleb?" Uriah asks me.

I shrug. "Probably in his room, like always. For a 14 year old boy, he sure is boring."

We clean up dinner. "Thank you for supper, Zeke," I say.

He sighs. "Too polite, Tris. But no problem." He smiles at me, and I feel the urge to swoon. Uriah seems to notice and sighs.

"We're going to go to the Pit," he tells Zeke.

"We are?" I ask, confused.

"Yes," he says. "We are. Let's go."

We wave goodbye to Zeke and promise to be back before 10. "Are you sleeping over tonight?" Uri asks me after we leave the apartment.

"If you don't mind," I say sheepishly. "Caleb and I got into another fight."

"Of course I don't mind," he reassures me. "What did you fight about?"

I shrug. "The usual. He was being a know it all and told me to stop being reckless. I told him to leave me alone and get out of my life."

Uriah frowns. "He's just looking out for you. You don't have to be so harsh on him, Trissy."

I roll my eyes, but then I notice something. "Hey, Uri," I say, elbowing him. "Here comes Marlene."

He blushes and hits me when I yell, "Hey Marlene!"

She turns and waves. We walk over to Lynn and Mar, and I give her a hug. "What's up?" she asks me with a smile. Marlene is always smiling, always happy. Sometimes I feel like she belongs in Amity, but then she does something crazy and proves herself to be Dauntless.

"Not much, heading to the Pit," I tell her. "Want to come?" Uriah elbows me in the ribs when I ask this, but I can see him grinning.

Marlene looks at Lynn before shrugging. "Sure!" she says. "We have nothing better to do."

Lynn looks bored. "Oh come on, Lynn," says Uriah.

Lynn finally nods. "Okay, I'll go."

Marlene grins. "Yay! Come on, Uri!"

* * *

**A/N: Woo! So how was that? AIH will most likely be uploaded tomorrow, but maybe tonight :)**

**Please please please review/fav/follow! I need to know if people like this idea :) Thank you all!**

**Oh! This will be eventual Fourtris because Fourtris is my OTP and they make me happy so yeah :D**

**Four will most likely be introduced in the next few chapters! :D**

**Love you oodles,**

**Emma Caroline xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! :) It's Emma (obviously.. who else would it be? o_O). I got tons of reviews and you guys seem to really like this story which makes me so happy! So here's the next chapter yay :D**

**If you're wondering why I rarely update any more (okay it's only been a few days but still) it is because I have started rewatching my favourite old show.. I started it two days ago and I am halfway through season 3.. If anyone else used to love Chuck, lemme know in a review and we can fangirl together! :D**

**Okay, that's enough hogwash. Time for the chapter :D**

**Chapter 2:**

"Thank God you have two beds in your room," I tell Uriah as I brush my hair in preparation for school.

He rolls his eyes. "I know. You say that every time you sleep over. Which is like three times a week."

I blush. "I'm just thankful. You have helped me avoid a lot of problems with Caleb and my parents."

"I know," he says again. "You say _that _every time too."

I laugh. He continues, "Also, let's be honest. You'd sleep over even if I only had one bed." He starts to waggle his eyebrows at me and I shove him.

"Don't be such a perv, Uri. Honestly, you act like you're 40 and I'm still 14 sometimes," I say, trying to look mad. I can tell he sees my hidden smile.

"Zeke!" Uriah calls loudly after a minute of silence. "Ready to go? We're leaving in ten minutes."

Zeke yells something back, but I don't process it. I freeze and feel frantic. "Zeke is still home? I thought he had a morning detention and had to go in early! Uri, I'm not wearing any makeup yet!"

Uriah rolls his eyes and throws me my black and gold make up bag. "Get over him, Trissy. Plus, you know Zeke hates when you wear makeup. He thinks you're too young. Oh, and to answer your question: his Choosing Ceremony is soon. They have no power over him. If he doesn't want to go to detention, he won't. What are they gonna do, make him factionless?"

I narrow my eyes. "You know I need my makeup, Uriah." I start to say more, but a sad voice cuts me off.

"No one _needs _makeup, Tris."

I turn and see Zeke leaning against the door wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. "H-hi Zeke," I say, and immediately want to hit myself smack in the forehead for being such a stuttering self-conscious little girl.

Zeke just sends me a sad smile. "Hi Tris. Ready to go?" he asks both Uriah and me.

We nod and set out for another long day of school. The walk, at least, is short, only five minutes from their apartment to the train. When we get there, we join a group of our friends, including Marlene and Lynn. We nod our hellos, and I tune out everything, focusing more on the dirt of the ground than the dirt of the gossip.

"Hey Tris," a snarly voice calls. I look up and see Ryan, one of the many boys who torments me. He is overweight and ugly, and not even the black he wears makes him look slimming. He will undoubtedly transfer - he is too large to ever do well in training.

"You look awfully plain, today. Feeling a little.. Stiff?" he taunts.

I cringe at the nickname. "I'm not a Stiff, Ryan, and you know that. So back off."

"Yeah?" he says, walking closer. "Or what?"

"Or else you'll deal with me," a deep voice answers before I can make an empty threat. I notice what - or rather _who _- I didn't realize was there before. _Zeke_. I grin and he walks over to me, sticking his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket. "Back off, Randy."

"It's _Ryan,"_ he corrects with a glare.

Zeke rolls his eyes. "Like I care."

"Fine. Next time your boyfriend won't be here to save you, _Stiff_."

Zeke sighs as we watch him strut away like he owns the place. "What could you have possibly done to them?"

I shrug. "How am I supposed to know? Anyway, the train is here. Umm, thanks for saving me, Zeke."

He smiles at me. "Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it is 1 AM and I have to be up by 8:30 to wish my father a goodbye and safe trip because he is going on a business trip to China o:**

**Let me know if I made Zeke too sassy in this! Hahah :) I wasn't sure if I liked him saying, "Like I care." It felt too.. Girly D:**

**Please please please review! I love all of you guys :)**

**Love,**

**Emma Caroline xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey :D I'm here for another update! Thank you all sososososososoososos much for reviewing/faving/following. 11 favorites, 17 reviews, and 20 followers with only 2 chapters? Eeek! It honestly means the absolute world to me oh my goodness :)**

**Lots of people asked me for it, so... This is now going to be a Tris/Zeke fanfic! I changed the characters and description soo.. we're good to go!**

**Tobias will be in this fanfic, but not as Tris's love interest :)**

**(Side note: I forget how the Choosing Ceremony goes and I made up Zeke's last name. I don't have my Divergent book with me so I cannot check to see if I match up to the book, so I'm sorry! Also I'm **_**pretty **_**sure Jack Kang isn't the Candor leader. Sigh. Sorry I suck :()**

**Okay, let's get into the chapter :D**

**Chapter 3:**

"Hastings, Zeke!"

I grip Uriah's hand as Zeke walks up to Jack Kang, the Candor leader. He offers Zeke the knife, and I grimace as he drags it over his wrist. Zeke seems to ignore the pain, but I see his beautiful eyes go cold. Zeke holds his arm out, and his blood sizzles on the coals. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I notice that Uriah is also less tense than he was before. We both sigh in relief, and then join the rest of Dauntless in yelling and whooping.

Zeke stands with the other initiates and is grinning from ear to ear. His radiant smile is all it takes to make me beam, but it soon fades off my face. I see Zeke turn and hug another initiate - Shauna, Lynn's sister. I scowl.

Uriah pokes me. "You okay?" he asks. He notices where I am staring and realizes the reason for my unhappiness. "Ohhh. Don't worry about it, Tris. They've been friends forever."

"Yeah, well, so have we, but he doesn't hug me when we see each other."

"Don't pout Tris. Only the Amity hug for a greeting," he says, trying to reassure me. I realize Uriah is right and send him a grateful smile.

"They're leaving!" someone shouts after a few boring minutes of choosing. I turn and see the Dauntless Initiates, transfers and all, yelling and stomping down the stairs. I wish I was older, because I long to do exciting things like that. Two more years, I tell myself everyday. Two more long years.

* * *

I enter Uriah's apartment and instantly feel lonely. Uriah is beside me, of course, but not having Zeke here makes the place feel so.. Empty. And _quiet_. It's unsettling how quiet it is now, like Zeke should be here, just so he could host a party or yell at Uriah without really meaning it.

"I miss Zeke," Uriah admits, looking embarrassed.

I rest my head on his shoulder. "Me too."

We stand like that for a silent moment. It's not awkward - nothing is ever awkward with Uriah. We've been friends for too long, and we know too much about each other. All of those sleepless nights, just talking and sharing secrets, eating too-salty popcorn and wrestling. Zeke would always join us, even if just for an hour. It's strange to think that it will never happen again. Zeke won't live here any more, he'll live with the other Dauntless born initiates during his Initiation, and then he'll get his own apartment. We'll be welcome, but never for the purpose of a teenage sleep over.

"Will he sit with us at lunch?" I ask, hopeful.

Uriah shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe... But maybe not. He has other friends. I didn't know I'd be so devastated to lose him."

"At least he didn't transfer," I say, trying to lighten up the mood.

He raises an eyebrow. "I suppose. Well, that's enough moping. Let's do something fun."

I brighten. "Paint balling?" I suggest.

"Yeah!" he agrees with a grin. We shut off his apartment lights and set out for the Pit.

* * *

"Gotcha!" someone familiar yells as I get pelted with a green paint ball.

"Dammit, Uri," I groan, frowning. Then I notice who hit me.

My attacker grins and I run and throw my arms around his lean waist, which is the only thing I can easily reach. "Zeke!"

Zeke laughs and hugs me back. "Miss me yet, Tris?" he taunts.

"You have no idea," I tell him. "The apartment was so empty! And quiet! It was _eerie_, Zeke."

We are both hit at the same time with red paint balls. I look up and grin. "It _was _pretty eerie, Zeke," Uriah says, before hugging his brother.

After they separate, I ask, "Do anything exciting on your first day of being a Dauntless initiate?"

Zeke shrugs. "Not really. Fear landscapes tomorrow. Hey, if we're gonna talk, we should probably get out of the war zone," he suggests with a laugh.

We agree, and exit The Paintball Zone after hanging up our black padded vests and putting our paintball guns away. We start walking towards their, well _Uriah's_, apartment.

"Why green?" I ask Zeke, referring to his paintball color choice. "You always pick blue."

He lifts a shoulder. "I needed a change," he says simply.

I decide to ignore his cryptic comment and ask, "Any interesting initiates?"

"Ehh. First jumper was an Erudite snob named Eric. Trust me, I hate him already."

I laugh loudly. I missed Zeke's blunt humor. "Any Stiffs?" Uriah asks.

Zeke frowns. "One, actually. He never said his name.. He was a little weird, but damn was he funny."

At this point, we arrived at the door of the apartment. "I'd better go," he says, scratching the base of his neck. "I have a curfew now."

We nod, and he turns to leave. "Wait!" I yell, startling everyone, including myself.

Zeke raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Umm.. Can I talk to you alone?"

Uriah shoots me a glare, but turns and enters the apartment. There is no doubt in my mind that he is listening through the door.

"What is it Tris?" he asks gently.

I bite my lip. "Promise me you'll be okay. That you won't do something stupid, like piss off the instructor or get yourself hurt."

He nods. "I promise."

Without realizing what I'm doing, I lean in and close the gap between our lips. We stay like that for a glorious moment, and then reality hits me. I pull back, stunned.

I stare at Zeke before blushing deep crimson and running into Uriah's apartment, straight into the arms of my best friend. I don't even try to stop the tears.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They kissed! And then Tris got super embarrassed but wuteva.**

**Please please please please review! It makes me write faster and yay for reviews! I love them oodles :)**

**I made Uriah and Zeke's last name Hastings because I thought it fit idk. It's also the last name of Spencer Hastings from PLL soo.. Yeah! Woo :D**

**Love you to the moon and back,**

**Emma Caroline xoxo**


End file.
